


Airbrushed

by LuckE1



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Bakery, Angst, Bruises, Cake Shop AU, Drama, Expulsion, Family Drama, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Other, University, wedding cakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-10 07:07:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17421317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckE1/pseuds/LuckE1
Summary: When Akaashi's boss, Bokuto, hires Kageyama as an assistant for the cake shop, Akaashi is less than enthused, especially with a big wedding cake order to fill. But as he works with Kageyama, he notices some strange behaviors that set off red flags– not to mention the bruises that litter the boy's body.Baker AU with some drama mixed in!~Gift for Velvloid!!~





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Velvloid](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Velvloid).



> Hi, all! I've been a little stuck in the writing process recently, but thanks to my wonderful friends, I decided to just write out a really short story.  
> This fic is a gift for Velvloid! Thank you for your suggestions and all of the wonderful art that you've made for my fics in the past. I truly could not thank you enough :)  
> And thank you Tayu-chan for your lovely editing job!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this short journey :)
> 
> Happy reading!

* * *

"Yes. Sure. So you wanted three tiers? Oh, sorry. Four, then? Great. When's the wedding?"

Akaashi's hand furiously scribbled down the happy couple's order, the shop's phone balanced in between his shoulder and his ear. He heard the woman explain in detail her perfect wedding cake, donned with elaborate lacework and delicate fondant flowers.

His gut was churning nervously. Akaashi had made cakes like this before, with the fancy decorations and everything. With working at the specialty cake shop, plus his culinary degree, Akaashi knew what he was doing.

But this cake was for the daughter of a major CEO, whose face is often plastered on the news for his unbelievable accomplishments.

He couldn't help but feel a little anxious.

"Okay, December 12. So that is in…"

Akaashi nearly dropped the phone when he realized the wedding was so close. Of course, he couldn't start making the cake until at least two days before, but he already had other orders and tons of other wedding cakes to make before then. The shop was already short-handed, so how would he be able to finish all this in time.

But he tapped his pen on the notepad, thinking carefully. This sale would really boost their sales once the news hits the papers, and his boss would be incredibly happy. But it would also mean a lot of work.

Akaashi sighed.

He really needed to work on saying no.

"Yeah, that should work. I'll make sure it looks great for you. Have a good afternoon."

Akaashi hung up the phone and groaned, running his hands down his face. He really needed an assistant.

The bell in the front door chimed and the door slammed open.

"Hey, hey,  _hey!"_

Akaashi didn't even jump at the sound of his boss entering the shop, loud as always.

Bokuto had left in a hurry after a serious phone call earlier that morning. Akaashi was almost worried at his boss' unusual behavior, and he even thought about going after him, but with the flood of orders and regular patrons in the cake shop, he had no time.

Akaashi took his hands off of his face and looked up, about to ask where Bokuto had scurried off to, but the words died on his tongue.

Bokuto had his arm thrown over a young man's shoulders, practically dragging him into the store. The young man had black hair and dark, blue eyes that avoided everyone's stare. He wore an uncomfortable frown on his face, his expression almost sheepish and shy.

Akaashi wasn't sure if he should feel sorry for the guy or worried. He had the phone in his hand just in case Bokuto admitted he kidnapped him.

"I'm back, Akaashi!" Bokuto announced, tugging the man to the shop's counter.

"I can see that," Akaashi said. "You also brought a… friend?"

Bokuto blinked at him for a moment and then grinned widely, his free hand resting on his hip.

"Oh, right, right! This is Kageyama Tobio! He's a friend of Shouyou's, and starting today, he's going to be working here," Bokuto announced happily.

Akaashi's eyes widened a fraction and they flitted over to Kageyama. His shoulders were to his ears and the pout on his face was prominent, almost giving him a brat-like appearance. Akaashi had almost written him off but stopped when Kageyama finally met his eyes.

There was a deep sadness in those blue orbs.

"Kageyama, this is Akaashi!" Bokuto introduced, finally releasing the poor guy's neck. "You'll be assisting him with some cake orders."

Kageyama jumped and then faced Akaashi properly, his arms stiff by his sides. His eyes widened and he nodded, suddenly looking serious. He bowed at the waist, nearly smacking his head on the counter and making Akaashi jump.

"Thank you for the opportunity! I look forward to working with you!" Kageyama said. Loudly.

Akaashi blinked down at him, still in a little bit of shock at his sudden appearance. He folded his arms across his chest, tilting his head.

"Do you have culinary experience, Kageyama-kun?" Akaashi asked, hoping the man would finally lift his head.

Luckily, Kageyama straightened his back upon hearing his voice and stared owlishly at Akaashi, his arms still glued to his sides.

"Ah, um… not really," Kageyama admitted, the pout back on his sheepish face.

Akaashi blinked at him, his brows slowly pulling together to create a crease.

"Have you ever decorated a cake?" Akaashi asked.

Kageyama's face turned a bit pink. "No."

Akaashi hesitated, his back stiffening.

"Have you ever made cupcakes, then?"

Another pause, and Kageyama's face reddened even more. Instead of a verbal answer, the man looked down at his shoes shamefully and shook his head. It was pitiful to watch.

Akaashi looked to Bokuto and quirked an irritated brow.

"Bokuto-san, may I have a word?" Akaashi asked, voice firm.

Bokuto, oblivious to Akaashi's wariness, gave Kageyama's back a swift slap, making the poor boy stumble and rub the sore spot.

"'Course, Akaashi. Yo, Konoha!" Bokuto called, startling the blond working on the display case and making him bonk his head against an empty shelf. "Run the front, will ya?"

Konoha responded with a half-hearted salute and a tentative rub of the new bump on his head.

Akaashi rolled his eyes and nodded his head towards the corner of the shop, making Bokuto follow him. Bokuto's smile was unwavering as the two of them moved to the unoccupied corner of the shop. Akaashi stood with his arms folded across his chest, staring at Bokuto with all of the frustration he could muster.

"Bokuto-san, why would you hire someone with no culinary skills?" Akaashi asked, his voice low.

Bokuto rubbed the back of his neck, his expression turning a little sheepish.

"Well, it's… it's kind of a favor," Bokuto admitted.

Akaashi's brow rose in suspicion. "A favor?"

Bokuto's smile fell as he glanced over his shoulder to stare at Kageyama. The boy was fidgeting nervously as his eyes darted to stare at the cakes and desserts in the case. Konoha was trying to make small talk with him, which made Kageyama look even more nervous.

"Shouyou called me this morning saying Kageyama was having some troubles," Bokuto said. "He didn't give me any details, but it seems that Kageyama was recently expelled from university, and now he doesn't have anywhere to go."

Akaashi's eyes widened, his head turning back to look at Kageyama. The young man was now having small talk with Konoha, looking just a bit more at ease. Unlike Akaashi, Konoha was good at making newcomers feel more welcome. Although, Kageyama's arm was now wrapped across his body and holding on to his other arm, as if creating some sort of barrier between him and Konoha.

Akaashi squinted his eyes curiously. Odd.

"Anyway, Shouyou begged to let me hire him until he figures out what he wants to do," Bokuto said.

Akaashi hesitated, sucking his lip in between his teeth. "Hinata-kun didn't say why Kageyama-kun got expelled?"

Bokuto sighed and placed his hands on his hips, shaking his head. "Nope. He seemed really pissed, though. I think he even mentioned punching someone? So unusual for him!"

Akaashi had to agree. He couldn't imagine that redhead ever hurting a fly, but now he was ready to fight someone? And for what?  _This_  guy?

"What about his parents?" Akaashi asked. "He can't ask them for help?"

Bokuto shrugged, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Shouyou didn't say anything about 'em, so I figured they weren't really around, or something?"

Akaashi winced and sighed, shaking his head. What a mess. How had this young man gotten himself in so much trouble? Did he do something illegal to warrant expulsion?

"So you'll take him on, right?" Bokuto asked, looking at Akaashi with hopeful eyes. "Shouyou said he's a hard worker!"

"That's all you got from him? No other work experience?" Akaashi asked.

Really, why was Bokuto the manager again?

" _Please,_  Akaashi?  _Pleeaase!"_

Bokuto clapped his hands together and bowed his head slightly, and Akaashi immediately felt the sweat start to form. He sighed again. He had a weird feeling about this. He just hoped he wouldn't regret it.

"Fine," Akaashi relented, feeling exhausted already.

Bokuto beamed, pulling Akaashi in for a bone-crushing hug.

"Thanks, Akaashi! I really owe you one!" Bokuto said.

"Yeah, yeah. Now please, get off of me," Akaashi groaned.

Bokuto released Akaashi, his dopey smile still on his face. He turned around sharply and hollered across the shop.

"Hey, Kageyama! Akaashi said he'd train you starting today!" Bokuto yelled.

Akaashi jolted, his veins bulging from his temple.

"T-Today?"

* * *

It only took a moment for Bokuto to find a new apron to slap on Kageyama's body. Once it was on, Kageyama made quick work of tying the straps neatly behind his back. He stood up straight and waited awkwardly behind the counter as Bokuto rattled off the more fun parts of working in the shop.

Once Bokuto was done, he scurried to the back office, leaving both Akaashi and Kageyama standing awkwardly behind the counter. Even Konoha had fled to the other side, helping out a customer with her order.

Akaashi took a deep breath, trying to figure out what he should do first. If Kageyama was to be Akaashi's assistant here, then he had to know the basics of baking, as well as decorating. It was a task that took Akaashi years to master. Was Bokuto really assuming that this kid, a college reject, could really learn all this?

Akaashi glanced over at Kageyama, the guy now fiddling with his apron, looking tentative and nervous. His pout was still tugging on his lips, and his eyes were still narrowed, cautious.

"Kageyama-kun," Akaashi called.

Immediately, Kageyama straightened, his pout disappearing and his eyes widening. He arms fell by his sides as he gave Akaashi his undivided attention.

"Yes!" he said, his voice still a little loud for Akaashi's tastes.

"Right… Um, well, have you ever baked a cake before?" Akaashi asked.

"Ah… no," Kageyama admitted.

Akaashi's lips twisted. "Well, that'll be your first lesson. Let's go make a simple cake layer."

Kageyama nodded fervently and then followed Akaashi into the kitchen. Akaashi could see his eyes sparkle at the equipment, his jaw dropping slightly.

"Okay. Here's the main recipe we use for simple vanilla cake," Akaashi said. "We need to make one anyway for a groom's cake."

Kageyama took the spiral bound book of recipes and squinted down at it as he read it over, his lips pulling to the side in concentration. Akaashi's brows lifted a little in surprise. At least he was taking this seriously.

"Okay. Here are the ingredients." Akaashi pointed to the shelves, each ingredient labeled. "And the measuring cups are in these cabinets."

Kageyama hesitated, his fingers curling around the edge of the recipe book. Akaashi gestured towards the mixing bowl on the center of the table.

"Go ahead. Follow the recipe," Akaashi said. "I will watch."

Kageyama jolted, the recipe book slipping from his grasp. He barely managed to catch it before it hit the ground.

"Um! Akaashi-san," Kageyama started, biting his lip. "You… You're just going to let me make a cake on my own? Even though I've never made one before?"

Akaashi flipped his hand in the air. "I'm not going anywhere. I'll be here to give you guidance when necessary."

"But! Isn't this for something important?" Kageyama suddenly looked nervous, with maybe a hint of fear lingering in his eyes. He lowered his gaze, his hands gripping the book. "What if I mess it up?"

Akaashi's brows knitted together, watching as Kageyama began to close in on himself, making his tall stature appear much smaller. It made Akaashi's heart do a strange leap in his chest.

Akaashi cleared his throat. "You won't mess it up. I'll be right here to guide you."

Kageyama bit his lip and nodded, moving to set the recipe book down. He began slowly, his eyes scanning the page every few seconds. It was a struggle to watch, especially when he gathered the measuring cups and blinked at the numbers on the sides. He managed to get all of the dry ingredients together, setting the bowl aside.

When it came to start putting things in the mixer, he froze, looking at the standard appliance as if it would bite him. Akaashi sighed and got all of the attachments ready for him, carefully explaining how exactly to use it. Kageyama listened with sharp eyes, watching his every move.

It was downright painful when it came to the eggs. Kageyama managed to crack all three eggs into a separate bowl, along with a majority of their shells. He looked to Akaashi, fearful of his mistake and looking completely lost.

With a soft sigh, Akaashi plucked the shells out of the bowl and handed it back to Kageyama, the boy taking it with trembling fingers.

"Sorry," Kageyama apologized.

Akaashi quirked a brow at him, letting go of the bowl of eggs as Kageyama took it from him.

"Don't worry. You'll get better," Akaashi said, suddenly feeling sorry for him.

Kageyama swallowed and nodded once, turning back towards the mixer to continue making the cake.

He added the last of the ingredients and let them mix together, and then he poured the mixture into buttered cake pans. The poor boy then placed the cake pans into the oven, his finger catching on one of the hot metal rods. He yanked his hand back with a hiss, holding his finger.

Akaashi was by his side in an instant, looking down at his reddened finger. He sighed in relief when he saw that the burn wasn't so bad, and he let Kageyama continue.

Oh, boy. Kageyama was a mess.

Once the cakes were done, Akaashi took them out of the oven, saving Kageyama from another burn, and he set them on the cooling rack. He took a fork and jabbed it into the end, popping the piece into his mouth.

Kageyama stood nearby, watching on with furrowed brows and pouty lips.

Akaashi chewed for a few minutes before he stopped, his eyes squinting a bit.

The cake was  _salty_.

"Um, Kageyama-kun," Akaashi paused, struggling to swallow down the piece of cake. He glanced at the ingredients on the shelves. "What did you use for sugar?"

Kageyama hesitated, following Akaashi's gaze to stare at the ingredients on the shelf. He pointed to one of the bins, its white and fluffy contents inside.

Akaashi blanched.

"Kageyama-kun," Akaashi said, turning the bin around so he could see the label. "This is salt."

Kageyama's eyes widened, and he immediately bowed at the waist, apologetic.

"I'm sorry!" Kageyama said, his voice trembling. "I will try to do better, Akaashi-san!"

Akaashi blinked down at him, shocked into silence. He could see him trembling, his hands balled into fists at his hips. Akaashi was quickly growing uncomfortable, even feeling a bit sad for him.

He sighed, reluctantly taking another bite of the cake to try to look past the awful taste from his new assistant's mishap. Besides the salty flavor, the texture of the cake was excellent. It was smooth and delicate, easily melting on Akaashi's tongue. If Kageyama had added the sugar instead of the salt, then the cake would've been perfect.

Huh. On his first try, too.

Akaashi turned back to Kageyama and swallowed the little piece of cake he had left in his mouth, leaving his tongue and throat dry.

"It's not bad," Akaashi told Kageyama, making the young man jump and straighten his back. "You can still use some more training and practice, but I think we can work with this."

Kageyama looked at Akaashi, stunned and at a loss for words. He nearly slammed his head on the kitchen counter as he doubled over in another deep bow.

"Thank you for teaching me! I will do my best to learn!" Kageyama shouted.

Akaashi fidgeted in place, his hand reaching up to rub the back of his neck.

"Sure."

* * *

"Bokuto-san, I'm leaving," Akaashi announced as he walked towards the front of the shop.

"M'kay! See you tomorrow, 'Kaashi!" Bokuto hollered from his office.

Akaashi sighed, tugging on his coat and wrapping his scarf around his neck. It was a long day of teaching Kageyama the basics, and watching him fumble about in the kitchen and make a mess. It a grueling process that Akaashi never expected to have to go through. He thought back to his poor teachers in high school and college, and all of the stress he must have put them all through when he was beginning to learn.

Bless them for their enduring patience.

After the scarf was tucked under his chin, he walked out of the cake shop and into the darkened street. The cold night air was already prickling against his face. He huffed out a hot puff of air, his breath visible as the steam rose and dissipated into the cold air.

Winter was nice, but  _man,_  was it cold.

Akaashi turned to go home when he tripped over a pair of legs, causing him to stumble a few steps over the sidewalk, barely managing to stay upright.

"Ah, sorry!"

A familiar voice greeted his back and he turned around to see Kageyama sitting on the ground with a worried look on his face. He had his hands in the air, as if he wanted to try and catch Akaashi, but he didn't quite manage to get up in time.

"A-Ah, Akaashi-san—!"

"Why are you sitting on the ground here? Didn't you leave to go home over an hour ago?" Akaashi asked, his brows pinching.

Kageyama blinked and then quickly scrambled to his feet. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, his head ducking slightly. It was then that Akaashi could see how red his cheeks and ears were from sitting out in the cold for so long.

"I, uh, I actually had a question," Kageyama said.

Akaashi gave him a puzzled look.

A question? Why couldn't it have waited? Or why didn't he ask before he left?

Didn't this guy have anything better to do?

"I was wondering if there were any ways I could learn the techniques faster so I can catch up," Kageyama said, derailing Akaashi's rude thoughts. "I, uh… there's no real place for me to practice it, but… I was wondering if I could get more information somehow?"

The sincere tone in Kageyama's voice was puzzling to Akaashi. If he had been expelled from school, it had to have been for something bad, right? So why was Akaashi feeling sorry for him?

Akaashi inhaled through his nose, the cold making his face tingle.

"I'm sure there are guidebooks in the library," he said, startling Kageyama.

"The library?" Kageyama asked.

Akaashi nodded, pointing a thumb over his shoulder. "The closest one is a few blocks that way. The librarian could probably help you find the books you need."

Kageyama nodded, his eyes widening.

"Yes! I will do just that!" Kageyama said, quickly sidestepping Akaashi to head in the direction of the library. Just before he crossed the first intersection, he hollered over his shoulder. "Thank you so much!"

Akaashi watched him until he disappeared from sight around the corner at the end of the street. He quirked a brow in his general direction and then turned on his heel to go home.

He needed to rest to prepare for another long day of wasted ingredients.

* * *

Akaashi wasn't sure what he was expecting first thing in the morning, but a sleeping Kageyama was not it.

The college reject was leaning against the front door of the cake shop, his head leaning back against the glass and his eyes closed tightly. He had a messenger bag clutched to his chest, the strap still wrapped across his body. Soft snores escaped his lips, and… was that drool?

Akaashi's nose wrinkled a bit in disgust, and he nudged Kageyama's thigh with his foot.

"Oi," Akaashi called. "Kageyama-kun."

Kageyama stirred on the third nudge to his side, his eyes fluttering open to lock with Akaashi's gaze. After a moment of slow blinking, his eyes snapped open wide, fully awake and aware of the situation.

"Ah, Akaashi-san!" Kageyama greeted, scrambling to his feet. "Good morning!"

Akaashi blinked at him, taking in his appearance.

He was wearing the same clothes as the day previous. But he didn't smell, and his hair was damp. Did he shower? Or does he just have a wardrobe filled with the same outfits?

"I did as you suggested," Kageyama said, reaching into his bag. He pulled out four books and leaned forward to show Akaashi. "I went to the library and grabbed some of the books that taught the basics of baking. I read through each one."

Akaashi blinked at him, somewhat impressed, and a little freaked out. How was this boy a college reject?

"I think I can be a better assistant now," Kageyama said. His confidence wavered a bit as his lips nervously tugged to the side. "But, um… I still need your guidance."

Akaashi quirked a brow, fishing his keys out of his pocket to unlock the shop's front doors.

"Well, we can see if you can use your newly learned information today," Akaashi said, putting his keys back in his pocket and opening the door.

Kageyama hesitated for a moment, looking a bit shocked at Akaashi's answer. Then, he nodded, hurrying to put the books back in his bag. He followed Akaashi into the shop and continued his second day of training, his cakes tasting a little less salty this time around.

Akaashi observed him and helped him when he could, giving him advice and hints when he found it necessary. But he was starting to get drained. He was already feeling the stress of the upcoming wedding order that would take an entire day. He didn't need to babysit on top of that.

* * *

A whole ten days passed, and every day was the same. Kageyama showed up incredibly early and then rushed off to the library at the end of the night. The next morning, he would have even more books to show Akaashi, pointing out the little techniques he learned along the way.

His cakes became better with each new batch, and even Konoha went back for a second piece of his chocolate cake. He was a fast-learner, and Akaashi was constantly impressed by his skills.

It wasn't until Kageyama made a delicate red velvet cake with white frosting and pretty decorations that Akaashi felt something inside of him change. It started as a small flame in his chest, and then with each new creation that Kageyama produced, it grew until it was burning painfully.

_He's only been here a little over a week._

_How is he so good at this already?_

His thoughts began to consume him, causing him to make little mistakes here and there. His frustration only grew with each new blunder, making the flame grow into a full-blown wildfire.

_Why can't I be as good as him?_

When he lost track of how much baking powder he put into a flour and sugar mixture, Akaashi felt his stomach plummet. He slumped, sighing heavily, and yanked his apron off of his neck.

"I'm taking a break," Akaashi told Kageyama as he passed him.

Kageyama jumped—or was that a flinch?—and nodded to Akaashi.

"Yes! I will continue to make the cake you requested," Kageyama announced.

Akaashi nodded to him and left the kitchen to head to the break room, keeping his simmering frustration in check. He knew he was overreacting, frustrated in his own abilities. He wasn't exactly angry with Kageyama. He was only doing what he had been told. Akaashi knew exactly what his problem was.

He was jealous.

"Hey, hey, hey, Akaashi!"

Akaashi glanced up at Bokuto, who had poked his head inside the break room. The boisterous manager walked in and sat down next to Akaashi on the bench.

"I see that Kageyama made a nice cake. Good job,  _sensei!"_  Bokuto said, smiling brightly.

Akaashi hesitated at the compliment, his hands fidgeting in his lap. "Yeah. He's doing well."

"He sure is! And just as a beginner, too!" Bokuto sounded excited, as usual. He loved when people did well, no matter who they were. There wasn't an evil bone in his body. "I knew I assigned him a good teacher."

Akaashi blinked, snapping his gaze up to Bokuto, who was looking back at him with that same, happy smile.

"What?" Akaashi asked.

Bokuto tilted his head to the side. "What? You're the best teacher here, you know."

Akaashi's brows pinched. "Me?"

"Yeah!" Bokuto said, smiling. "Why do you think I picked you to teach him instead of Konoha or Wataru? You have the best skills and best patience of anyone in this shop!"

Akaashi rubbed the back of his neck. "That's not true."

"Of course it is!" Bokuto said. "You sell yourself too short, Akaashi. You have amazing skills."

Akaashi rolled his eyes to the side and slumped, putting his head in his hand.

"Not as amazing as Kageyama."

The words fell from his lips before he could help himself, and he snapped his jaw shut with a click. He avoided the burning stare from Bokuto's piercing eyes, and opted to stare down at the floor between his feet.

"Akaashi."

Akaashi swallowed, risking a glance up at his boss, his friend. His eyes were sharp, as he predicted, but his voice was calm and gentle.

"You know you're the best, right?" Bokuto asked.

Akaashi's brows furrowed and he rolled his eyes. "Right."

"No, seriously!" Bokuto protested, reaching out to grab Akaashi's shoulder. "I've never doubted your skills. Ever."

"I'm making so many mistakes lately," Akaashi said. "Kageyama has only made one major mistake. He's been pretty flawless ever since."

"You've gotta stop comparing yourself," Bokuto said. "He's just a quick study, that's all. Besides," Bokuto paused to make sure he locked eyes with Akaashi, "I like your cakes the best!"

Akaashi felt his lips quirk a little, a hint of a smile growing.

"Ah, see? There's a smile!" Bokuto ruffled Akaashi's hair, making him smile even more. "In my eyes, Akaashi, no one is better than you. So stop thinking negatively, got it?"

Akaashi released a huff of laughter, trying to swat Bokuto's hand from his hair. He smiled and tried to smooth his hair down.

"I got it, Bokuto-san," Akaashi said, resting his hands on his knees. "Loud and clear."

"Good!" Bokuto said, satisfied with himself. He pushed himself up from the bench and headed to the door of the break room. He stopped short, his hand on the doorknob. "Oh, right. By the way, could you do me a favor?"

Akaashi blinked at him and tilted his head. "What's up?"

Bokuto rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, it's… it's just something Shouyou was telling me. It seems Kageyama's in some sort of pickle," he started. "Shouyou's real worried about him, so… it seems like something else is going on."

Akaashi's brows furrowed, thinking back to all of his interactions with Kageyama over the last few days. He  _did_  seem jumpier than usual…

"Would you mind, I don't know… looking out for him, or something?" Bokuto said. "Just… keep an eye on him, I guess?"

Akaashi breathed slowly, his hands gripping his knees. He nodded once, solemnly.

"Yeah," he said. "I can do that."

* * *

When Akaashi took time to actually watch Kageyama, he noticed things about the boy that seemed… off.

Kageyama was incredibly jumpy. Every time Akaashi walked into a room without Kageyama knowing, the young man would flinch and stiffen his back, nearly flattening himself against the nearest wall. His wide eyes flashed with a brief moment of fear before relaxing, eager to show Akaashi his progress.

It was jarring, almost giving Akaashi whiplash every time he drastically changed from uptight to excited. The more Kageyama reacted poorly, the more suspicious Akaashi became of his circumstances.

And it all came to a head one week later.

Akaashi was at the counter of the shop before opening hours, looking over his lists of orders. The huge wedding was only a week away, and he needed time to prepare himself for all of the little intricate details that the bride requested for the cake. There were so many specifics that she wanted… the decorations, the frosting, the fondant… So picky.

He was about to go to the kitchen to practice making fondant flowers when he heard a shout from outside the shop. It was loud and a little screechy—familiar.

"What the  _hell_  were you thinking, you idiot?! Oh, wait, I forgot. You  _weren't!"_

Akaashi's brows furrowed at the sound. He put down his order book and tiptoed to the front of the store to get a closer look. He poked his head outside the door and glanced around, freezing when he saw two bodies at the corner of the store.

It was Kageyama and Shouyou. Kageyama's back was facing Akaashi, so he couldn't see his face, but Shouyou's face was twisted up in anger. Although, Akaashi had a sneaking suspicion that Shouyou was not angry with Kageyama specifically.

"Why did you even go back there?! What did you need so badly?" Shouyou yelled at Kageyama. "Were you even using your head, Bakayama?!"

"Stop calling me that!" Kageyama bit back, his hands going into fists by his sides. When Shouyou flinched, Kageyama leaned back and sighed, his shoulders slumping. "I wanted to see if I could find my savings that I stashed there."

Shouyou's brows furrowed, a little sadly. "Did you find it?"

Kageyama shook his head. "My dad found me before I could search more."

Akaashi quirked a brow, his hand tightening into a fist against the door. What in the world did  _that_  mean?

Shouyou winced, his eyes shining at hearing the news.

"I thought you already grabbed it a while ago…" Shouyou said. "You said you were going to stay in a hotel."

Kageyama hesitated, his head turning a little to the side. "I will. I've almost got enough money saved up."

Shouyou sputtered. " _What?!"_  he shouted. "Then where have you been staying this past week?!"

Kageyama hesitated again, his feet starting to fidget and kick at imaginary pebbles.

"Um…" Kageyama stuttered, unable to provide an answer.

Shouyou rubbed his face furiously and reached up to grip his hair in frustration.

"Urghhh! Okay, just come back and live in my dorm with me again," Shouyou said.

Kageyama took a step back and shook his head wildly, his hands coming up to form an "x" in front of his body.

"Are you crazy? They caught me last time!  _You_  almost got expelled right along with me!" Kageyama shouted.

"Kageyama…" Shouyou whispered.

"I'm not going to risk your scholarship," Kageyama said. "I won't have your dream taken away for something like this."

Shouyou looked on the verge of tears, and a few even spilled out. He downright looked pitiful when he cried, and it really didn't look right on his face—especially with him being Bokuto's nephew.

"But it wasn't your fault…" Shouyou whimpered. "You didn't do anything wrong. It was the upperclassmen, they set it all up!"

"There's nothing I can do," Kageyama said.

"You idiot!" Shouyou yelled, and Kageyama flinched. It did strange things to Akaashi's heart at the sight. "We can report them! Turn them in! There are plenty of people who know you weren't the one to—"

_"Hinata!"_  Kageyama shouted, making Shouyou flinch back this time. "I already told you. There's nothing we can do!"

Shouyou stayed quiet, his eyes shining as more tears trickled down his reddened cheeks.

"It's too late to do anything," Kageyama said softly, almost too quietly for Akaashi to hear. "Just let it go."

Shouyou bit his lip, letting the tears slide down his cheeks and meet at his chin. Kageyama reached forward and clasped him on the shoulder.

"Thank you," he said softly, only making Shouyou cry even more. He removed his hand and sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "I have to get to work now."

Shouyou sniffled, lifting up a fist to scrub away at the tears on his face. When he dropped his fist, he gave Kageyama a stern look and pointed at him.

"Well, then! You better find a place to stay! And take care of your ugly face!" Shouyou yelled.

Kageyama sighed and waved a hand in the air. "Yeah, yeah. I'll take care of it," he said dryly. "I'll talk to you later."

Suddenly, Kageyama was turning towards the cake shop, and Akaashi scrambled away from the front door. He ran back to the counter and vaulted over it, quickly righting himself to stare at book of orders. He leaned on his elbows and listened for the familiar chime of the bell. Akaashi kept his eyes on the book of orders, trying to keep up appearances of innocence.

He looked up briefly to catch Kageyama's familiar mop of black hair walking into the shop before glancing back down at his book.

"Ah, good morning, Kageyama-kun," Akaashi greeted lightly.

Out of the corner of his eye, Akaashi could see Kageyama walk around the counter and take off his jacket.

"Morning," Kageyama greeted without his usual enthusiasm.

Akaashi decided to just ignore it. "We'll have to start working on the wedding cake later this week," he said. He sat up from the counter and glanced at Kageyama. "I'll teach you how to—"

Akaashi's words died on his tongue as he met Kageyama's gaze, his eyes growing wide with shock.

Kageyama was sporting a nasty black eye.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, thank you guys for the multiple comments and kudos! I was pleasantly surprised at the amount of support for this fic!! Thank you guys all so much ^^  
> Well, here is chapter 2! 
> 
> Happy reading!!

"Kageyama," Akaashi forwent the honorific and hurried to the boy's side.

He lifted a hand to touch Kageyama's shoulder, but the boy flinched, his eyes blowing wide for a moment. Akaashi slowed his hand, making sure Kageyama could see his movements before he touched him.

"This bruise—it looks bad," Akaashi said, his sentences disjointed as his mind tried to catch up.

Kageyama's lips pushed forward in a pout and he averted his eyes. He raised a hand to rub the back of his neck, the movement gently forcing Akaashi's hand from his shoulder.

"It's not that bad," he insisted, but he winced at the end of his sentence, his hand traveling up to touch his sore nose.

Akaashi furrowed his brows and took Kageyama by the wrist, dragging him into the kitchen. He forced him into a chair and rummaged through the freezer to create an icepack. When he returned to Kageyama's side, the boy was hunched over, his elbows resting on his thighs. It was as if he had completely given up, his excited nature gone and replaced with utter dejection.

"Here," Akaashi said, kneeling down in front of him and putting a gentle hand on his shoulder. He hoped that his touch wouldn't cause the boy to flinch but he was sorely mistaken.

Kageyama sat back up and looked at Akaashi with wide eyes as the ice pack was pressed to his eye. He grunted painfully and shut his other eye, his whole body shivering.

"Sorry," Akaashi apologized, holding his shoulder steady as he continued to press the ice pack to the other's eye. "But this should help the swelling."

Kageyama cracked open his other eye and peered down at Akaashi, his brow furrowed. He nodded once, and Akaashi took that as silent understanding.

They sat in uncomfortable silence for a while. Kageyama surprisingly allowed Akaashi to hold the ice pack to his eye, his other eye staring sadly down at his lap. His chin was trembling a little as if he was going to break down at any moment.

When Kageyama's trembling faded, and his tight grip on his knees loosened, Akaashi pulled the ice pack from his face, leaning forward a little to inspect the wound. It wasn't as swollen anymore, but it had turned a nasty purple color, the bruise starting to creep down over his cheekbone.

Akaashi winced. Whoever hit Kageyama had large hands and a strong right hook.

Speaking of which…

"Kageyama," Akaashi called.

A flinch, and then Kageyama was looking at Akaashi with teary eyes. While the sad expression certainly looked wrong on Shouyou, Akaashi couldn't say it fit Kageyama's face either.

"How did this happen? Where did you get this bruise?" Akaashi asked.

Akaashi gave Kageyama the benefit of the doubt. He seemed a little clumsy, so he could have easily gotten the bruise from a fall or something.

Kageyama fidgeted, averting his eyes. He sighed and hunched his back, lowering his head until his hair shielded his eyes.

Akaashi leaned in closer. "Did you someone hit you?"

Kageyama squeaked and curled his hands into fists. Akaashi could see his wrists trembling.

Ah, so someone  _had_  struck him. His silence spoke volumes.

"Who was it?" Akaashi asked, feeling a little bit of fire in his belly.

Kageyama sucked in a deep breath and heaved it all out in one go. He shook his head and looked at Akaashi through squinted, shimmering eyes.

"It's… It's nothing, Akaashi-san," Kageyama said. "Can… Can we just get back to work?  _Please."_

Akaashi winced, seeing the pain—both physical and emotional—swimming around those blue eyes.

_You're a bad liar, Kageyama-kun._

He was about to ask again, not wanting to take no for an answer, but Kageyama looked ready to crumble any moment. And besides, this really wasn't any of his business.

Akaashi relented, sighing agitatedly.

"Fine," he huffed, standing to his feet. He tossed the ice pack to Kageyama, who fumbled with it before it could drop to the floor. "The wedding is in one week, and the bride has requested fondant flowers." He glanced back at Kageyama as he washed his hands. "Well? Do you want to learn how to do it or not?"

Kageyama seemed to snap out of reverie and nodded, springing to his feet.

And just like that, Kageyama was back to his normal, excited self. He was jumpier than usual, and would occasionally stare out into space, but he kept his focus and hung on every word that Akaashi spoke.

Akaashi felt his gut flipping and wrenching.

He may or may not have patted the fondant down a little harder than necessary that morning.

* * *

"Bokuto-san, I'm taking off," Akaashi announced as he wrapped his scarf around him twice. It was bitter cold today.

"Okay!" Bokuto hollered from his office again. "See ya tomorrow!"

Akaashi tugged his coat closer to his body as he left the cake shop just as a gust of wind tore through the street. He glanced up at the cloudy sky and sighed. He wondered if it was going to snow. It was certainly cold enough.

After psyching himself up, he finally walked down the sidewalk towards his apartment. He stuffed his hands in his coat pockets, feeling his earbuds sitting inside one of the pockets.

_Not today,_  Akaashi thought, gently squeezing them in between his fingers.

Usually, Akaashi would listen to music on the way back to his apartment from work. It would calm his nerves and allow him to zone out after a long day, especially with the past few days where training Kageyama had been the height of his frustration.

However, with the biting air and cutting wind, there was no way he would expose his ears. He kept them safely tucked underneath his hat.

Since he had no music, Akaashi took in his surroundings. The people he passed on the way, the bustling restaurants, the cars… It seemed like a busy night.

He walked by the same park he normally passed on his way to work, this time his eyes up and staring out at the empty field. There were a few trees and bushes but was completely devoid of people. Not surprising, especially with the frigid weather.

Akaashi stuttered to a stop.

It was completely devoid… except for one.

On a nearby bench sat Kageyama, his back hunched and his arms tightly wound himself. He was shivering, almost violently, and Akaashi could see why. His pale hoodie barely provided enough warmth for this kind of weather.

Akaashi did a cursory glance around the park before approaching him, taking gentle steps in front of him. It wasn't gentle enough, though, and Kageyama flinched, sitting up and looking at Akaashi with wild eyes, his left eye still dark from his shiner.

"A-Akaashi-san," Kageyama stuttered through chattering teeth.

Akaashi's brows furrowed at how much he was trembling, and he quickly unwrapped his scarf from his neck. He placed it around Kageyama's shoulders and wound it around his neck gently.

"It's freezing," Akaashi said simply. "You could get sick from sitting out here."

Kageyama just stared up at Akaashi dumbly, his blue fingers reaching up to clench on the warm scarf around his neck. His teeth still chattered endlessly and his body was still quivering, the scarf obviously not enough.

Akaashi's heart was tightening painfully in his chest. He swallowed, stuffing his hands back into his coat pockets.

"Do you have somewhere to go tonight, Kageyama?" Akaashi asked.

Kageyama's mouth opened to speak, almost looking ready to protest, but a tiny squeak left his lips instead. He snapped his mouth shut and bit his lip, looking sheepish and almost terrified, and Akaashi didn't know how much longer his heart could take it.

When the silence became too much to bear, and when Kageyama's blue eyes began to water, Akaashi did the only thing he could think of.

He reached down and grabbed Kageyama by the wrist and tugged him to his feet. His terrified expression vanished from his face in an instant, and a look of surprise replaced it.

"A-Akaashi-san?" Kageyama said in surprise.

"C'mon," Akaashi said, and he started tugging the young man away from the bench and towards the sidewalk. "You can stay with me."

"Huh?!" Kageyama responded dumbly. "You—There's—I can't do that!"

Akaashi glanced over his shoulder and gave Kageyama a level stare, but he didn't stop nor did he let go of his wrist.

"Why not?" Akaashi asked.

"Because I would be imposing!" Kageyama said.

"So you'd rather sleep on a park bench?" Akaashi asked.

Kageyama opened and shut his mouth like a fish, unable to speak and barely able to breathe. Akaashi hummed, mostly to himself, and then faced forward.

"That's what I thought," Akaashi said, and Kageyama's resistance loosened.

There was a quiet mumble from behind as they kept going. It was barely audible above the traffic and their scuffling feet, but Akaashi could hear it loud and clear.

"Thank you."

Akaashi bit his lip, squeezing Kageyama's wrist tighter.

"You're welcome."

* * *

Kageyama entered the apartment with rigid tension on his shoulders, and his eyes were lowered, almost glued to the ground.

"Just make yourself at home," Akaashi said, trying to coax the man out of his skittish behavior. "You hungry?"

He turned around to see that Kageyama was still standing in the genkan, looking at Akaashi with big eyes. He looked a little lost, standing there in someone else's apartment.

"Ah, I'm okay," Kageyama said.

Akaashi quirked a brow. He had managed to scarf down a sandwich he had grabbed from the convenience store that morning during one of his breaks, but Kageyama only had a cookie and some water. He had to have been hungry.

"I have leftover soup from the other night that I made," Akaashi said. "I can heat it up and make some rice."

Kageyama shifted uncomfortably. "You don't have to…"

Akaashi waved his hand. "It's not a problem." He paused, taking a moment to think it over. "Do you like tea?"

Kageyama blinked and then nodded silently. Akaashi managed a small nod and gestured towards the kitchen.

"Kitchen is this way," he said simply, and he led Kageyama down the hall.

Kageyama watched quietly as Akaashi got the kettle ready, putting it on the stove.

"It'll take a bit for it to be completely ready," Akaashi explained.

"Oh, uh. It's no problem," Kageyama said after a minute.

Akaashi glanced over at Kageyama, looking him over with scrutinizing eyes. He hadn't noticed it earlier, but in the kitchen light, Akaashi could see the tatters on Kageyama's jeans and the hole in his hoodie. And, if Akaashi had not been mistaken, it looked like the same clothes he had been wearing the past few days.

On top of all that, the poor boy was still trembling from leftover chills.

"Come with me," Akaashi said with a sigh.

Kageyama jumped. "Eh? Uh, where are we…"

"You can use my shower," Akaashi said. "Food won't be ready for a little bit, anyway."

"S-Shower?!" Kageyama protested.

"You're cold, aren't you?" Akaashi asked, not expecting a direct answer. "The shower will warm you up. And I have some clothes that will fit you."

Kageyama made a strangled noise in protest but Akaashi ignored it, opting to head to his bedroom to grab a fresh towel and clean clothes. He returned to the hall to find Kageyama standing next to the bathroom door, the boy shifting his weight on his heels.

"Here," Akaashi said, handing Kageyama the pile of clothes and the towel. "I'll go get the food ready."

Kageyama bit his lip, taking the clothes from his hands shamefully. He nodded once and disappeared into the bathroom, letting the door click shut softly.

Akaashi sighed and headed back to the kitchen, getting the rice cooker set up. He couldn't get Kageyama's face out of his mind. It looked so dejected and forlorn, especially with his black eye that had begun to creep over to the bridge of his nose.

Where had he gotten that bruise? Who hurt him? And why?

_"My dad found me before I could search more."_

Akaashi's eyes narrowed as he stirred the soup in the pot, heating it up from the other night.

His father, huh? So was his father involved in all of this? Is that how he got the black eye?

And what was Shouyou saying about the upperclassmen?

_"You didn't do anything wrong. It was the upperclassmen, they set it all up!"_

Set  _what_  all up? What was Shouyou even talking about?

Was Kageyama truly set up to be purposely expelled?

The rice cooker suddenly clicked, indicating only a few minutes left, and Akaashi snapped out of his thoughts.

Just how long had he been standing here?

Akaashi turned on the stove for the tea and headed out of the kitchen towards the hallway.

"Kageyama, dinner's ready," Akaashi called from the down the hall.

When there was no response, Akaashi headed down to the bathroom door. The water was off but it was silent on the other side.

"Kageyama," Akaashi called, knocking on the door.

It was an instant mistake.

There was a crashing sound, along with a stifled yelp, followed by a heavy thud.

Akaashi's heart sunk and he practically ripped the door off of its hinges to get inside.

"Kageyama?!"

Akaashi paused in the doorway when he saw Kageyama on the ground, his foot tangled in the shower stool. He was only wearing the sweatpants that Akaashi had lent him, and his towel was hanging loosely around his neck. He was staring up at Akaashi with wide, fearful eyes, his bare chest heaving.

"Hey, are you all right?" Akaashi asked, extending a hand to him.

Kageyama jumped at seeing Akaashi's hand and he stared at it for a moment until he grabbed it, allowing Akaashi to hoist him to his feet.

"I, uh… Your knock, it scared me," Kageyama stuttered out. His lips pulled into a pout. "I tripped over the stool…"

"It's fine," Akaashi said, his eyes lowering down to Kageyama's chest. "Are you—"

Akaashi's words died on his tongue as he gasped.

There were large, blue bruises scattered across Kageyama's torso. The one on his chest was reddened as if Kageyama had been pressing a hand to it. There was another one on his stomach that had a yellowish tint to it. It was as if someone kicked him in the stomach  _hard_.

"Kageyama…" Akaashi said, looking up at him.

The mirror on the wall behind him caught his eye, and he spotted a gruesome cut on Kageyama's shoulder.

He moved around Kageyama's body to his back and peered at the cut.

"A-Akaashi-san," Kageyama said, sounding a little frantic.

"Stay still," Akaashi said, placing a hand on the opposite shoulder.

The cut wasn't bleeding, but it was deep and reddened. It must have happened recently. It probably needed stitches but Kageyama waited too late to go to a hospital.

"Kageyama," Akaashi called, making the boy jump.

"Y-Yes?" he responded quietly.

Akaashi gripped his uninjured shoulder. "Let's talk."

* * *

Dinner was put on hold as Akaashi sat Kageyama down on a barstool in the kitchen. He pulled out his first aid kit and looked over the cuts and bruises that littered the boy's body.

The cut was the first thing he took care of, gently applying some disinfectant and covering it with liquid stitch. Kageyama hissed at the contact and shuddered, but he stayed as still as he possibly could so Akaashi could work.

Once Akaashi was done bandaging up the cut, he went to work on the multiple bruises on his back.

"This should help the pain," Akaashi said, smearing some gel on a particularly large bruise on Kageyama's lower back.

"Th-Thank you," Kageyama stuttered, shivering when the cold gel touched his skin.

"Mmn," Akaashi hummed, moving to touch Kageyama's side with the gel. He moved to Kageyama's front and gently applied more gel to the bruise on his chest and stomach, wincing when Kageyama grunted in pain.

Akaashi held back a sigh.

Enough was enough.

"Kageyama," Akaashi called as softly as he could.

Kageyama flinched a little less violently this time as he answered, "Y-Yes?"

Akaashi bit his lip and shifted his weight between his feet. He pressed more of the bruise gel into a small bruise on Kageyama's collarbone to stall for one more moment. When he steeled himself, he looked Kageyama in the eye.

"What happened?" Akaashi asked. Kageyama opened his mouth to speak and Akaashi lifted up a hand to stop him. "And don't say it was nothing because it's obviously not. You don't get these bruises for nothing."

Kageyama's mouth clicked shut, having been caught.

"So tell me, Kageyama," Akaashi said. "Who did this to you?"

Kageyama stared at Akaashi for a moment until his face fell and he lowered his eyes, looking visibly upset and forlorn. He took a few shuddering breaths before he opened his mouth to respond.

"My father," Kageyama said lowly.

Akaashi's eyes slipped shut for a moment, allowing himself to take a deep breath. It was what he expected, but it was the last thing he wanted to hear.

"What happened?" Akaashi asked, opening his eyes and moving on to another bruise on Kageyama's chest.

Kageyama paused to swallow thickly. "He's angry at me for getting expelled from university," he started.

_Ah, there it is,_  Akaashi thought.  _Finally getting to the truth._

"Expelled?" Akaashi said, looking Kageyama in the eye. "Why were you expelled?"

Kageyama shifted uncomfortably on the barstool.

"I was blamed for vandalizing the university's volleyball court."

Akaashi froze, his eyes blowing wide as he stared incredulously at Kageyama's face.

"What do you mean  _blamed?"_  Akaashi asked. "You didn't actually vandalize it?"

Kageyama shook his head and gripped his knees like a vice. He looked down at the floor sadly and sighed, his hair falling into his face.

"My senpai's from the volleyball team, they…" Kageyama winced, his nails beginning to dig into his knees. "…they hated me."

Akaashi put down the bruise gel and tugged the other barstool forward to plop down in front of Kageyama. He waited patiently for Kageyama to continue, schooling his face into a neutral expression.

"I went to high school with a few of them, and they hated me then, too," Kageyama started. "It was worse when I joined the team in university. They wanted me gone."

"G-Gone?" Akaashi whispered, his voice catching in his throat.

Kageyama hunched over, holding himself. Akaashi had never seen him look so small before.

"I think they hated my skill on the team since I was so young," Kageyama explained. "Anyway, I thought I would just ignore it. And I thought things were fine. At least, they were until one day."

His hands squeezed his arms, his skin turning white.

"I was in my dorm room one night, and there was a knock on the door," Kageyama said. "It was campus security as well as the coach. They came into my room and did a complete search. They ended up finding a bag that wasn't mine.

"Inside the bag were matches and black paint, and some spray paint, too, along with some messy paintbrushes," Kageyama said. "They took me into custody, and I had no idea what was going on. I didn't find out what had happened until I was at the police station when they showed me pictures of the ruined court."

Kageyama lowered his head so far that Akaashi could see the bumps of his spine on the back of his neck. He sighed heavily, and when he spoke again, his voice was muffled and troubled.

"I had no idea how they got that stuff into my room, and I tried to explain that I didn't know who ruined the gym or put the evidence in my room, but no one believed me," he said. "I was expelled on the spot."

Akaashi's back stiffened, his eyes gazing down at Kageyama in disbelief.

"They didn't give you a trial?" Akaashi asked.

Kageyama shook his head, reluctant to raise it. "They said if I wanted to take it to trial, I could face jail time. So I took the expulsion instead."

Akaashi's hands curled into fists on his lap. He could feel angry tremors running through his limbs and he bit his lip to hold back an outburst.

If he could just get his hands on these senpai's…

"When my dad found out, he was furious," Kageyama said.

His words sliced through Akaashi's anger like a knife, and worry filled in the gaps. He watched as Kageyama's hands reached up to card through his hair, eventually falling to cover his eyes.

"He told me he never wanted to see my face in the house again," Kageyama admitted.

Akaashi's heart quivered. "He threw you out?"

Kageyama hummed and nodded, his palms still pressed to his eyes.

"Shouyou knew about the situation and practically dragged me to his dorm to stay for a while," Kageyama continued. "But I told him I couldn't just mooch off of him. I needed to get a job so I could find my own place to live."

Akaashi hummed sadly. "So that's when Shouyou called Bokuto-san."

"Yeah," Kageyama responded. "They had been so nice to me. I owe them all so much."

He took a deep breath and let his hands fall from his face, but he still refused to lift his head.

"Anyway, a few days ago, Shouyou's RA found me in his dorm room, and he threatened to report Shouyou if I didn't leave," Kageyama said.

Akaashi eyed him wearily. "Don't… Don't tell me you've been living on the streets the past few days…?"

Kageyama sighed, the tops of his ears growing red in shame. Akaashi sighed as well, feeling the boy's pain. He finally sat up, the bags under his eyes heavy. His black eye seemed even more pronounced than before, and Akaashi felt a little disappointed in himself for not being able to help.

"I told Shouyou that since I had this job, I could find a hotel to stay in. But I haven't been able to save up enough for a long-term stay. I've been putting money away to save up for an apartment, so…" Kageyama's voice trailed off as he sighed. "Anyway, last night I decided to sneak back to my old home to find the stash of money I kept from my part-time jobs in high school."

Kageyama swallowed, his hand reaching up to touch the discolored eye, wincing a bit when his fingers pressed just a little too hard.

"My father was there," Kageyama said. "And he was… pretty mad."

Akaashi's eyes narrowed as they examined all of Kageyama's injuries. From his chest and stomach to the deep cut on his back and the black eye, Kageyama looked like he'd been put through the wringer. And by his own  _father?_

"So he did this, then," Akaashi said, gesturing towards Kageyama's torso.

Kageyama nodded, and Akaashi felt sick to his stomach. He bit his lip and sighed, reaching up to run his hands through his hair. To think that just a few days prior, he had been sulking over Kageyama's amazing skills and was quietly holding a grudge against the boy. There was a new feeling of guilt that sat heavily on Akaashi's chest.

He had never felt so low.

Akaashi took in a deep breath and hopped off the barstool. He glanced up at Kageyama again and placed his hands on his hips, determined.

"I have an extra bedroom and futon," Akaashi said, making Kageyama lift his head. "Live here for now. At least until you can get back on your feet."

Kageyama's jaw slackened, his eyes widening comically. He sat up straight and shook his head.

"Akaashi-san, I can't do that!" Kageyama said, pleading. "That would be taking advantage of your kindness!"

Akaashi blinked at him. "And?"

Kageyama's eyes widened a fraction more, his mouth opening and shutting as he scrambled to come up with something to say.

"I… It's just…" Kageyama frowned, his eyes narrowing as he struggled to say something.

Akaashi huffed at his attempt to be humble and modest, and he reached out his hand to ruffle his hair. Kageyama flinched at the contact but didn't push Akaashi's hand away.

"What do you like to have for breakfast, Kageyama?" Akaashi asked.

Kageyama stared up at him through Akaashi's fingers, his eyes watering. Before the tears could escape, he lowered his head.

"I… I like milk," he admitted softly, his hands going limp in his lap as shiny tears fell to the floor.

Akaashi hummed and rubbed Kageyama's head gently, watching as more drops fell to the floor.

"I'll pour you a glass in the morning."

* * *

After a filling breakfast with glasses of milk, which Kageyama thanked for over and over again, the two of them got ready to head to the shop. Akaashi put on his work pants and a long-sleeved shirt, and then he headed to the front door to grab his jacket.

But when he reached the living room, he saw Kageyama waiting by the door, dressed in his old clothes from the night prior.

Akaashi cocked his head to the side, his brows furrowing slightly.

If Kageyama was going to make a more permanent stay here, he needed more clothes. But the poor boy barely had a yen to his name. He couldn't afford to buy a new wardrobe. And Akaashi couldn't afford more than a few shirts for him for now.

Akaashi pursed his lips. There was only one option then.

"Kageyama," Akaashi called.

The boy jolted and snapped his head to meet Akaashi's eyes.

"Yes, Akaashi-san?" Kageyama said, giving Akaashi his attention. His bruised eye was looking darker, but it wasn't as puffy. Although, his bloodshot eyes were evidence enough of his rough night.

"You need more clothes," Akaashi said, pointing to the hole in Kageyama's hoodie.

Kageyama glanced down at his clothes and winced, his lips pulling to the side.

"I can't really afford any…" Kageyama said.

That was what Akaashi was afraid of.

He took a small breath through his nose and thought for a moment. An idea popped into his head but it wasn't a happy thought. And he knew Kageyama wouldn't like the idea, either.

But what other choice did they have?

"What about at your parents' place?"

As Akaashi had predicted, Kageyama stiffened, his face pulling tight. He shifted his weight between his feet and bit his lip.

"Well, uh… I mean, all my stuff is still there, basically…" Kageyama mumbled.

Akaashi hummed. "Well, what if I accompany you to their home and you can pick up what you need?"

Kageyama's head snapped back up, nearly giving Akaashi whiplash.

"W-What?" he stuttered. "We can't!"

"Why not?" Akaashi asked, pulling his coat from the rack at the front door. He tugged it on and started fastening the buttons. "I'll be with you. And maybe I'll ask Bokuto-san to come with us."

Kageyama's eyes bulged. "I-I don't want to bother Bokuto-san with this!"

Akaashi put a gentle hand on Kageyama's shoulder, instantly calming the boy before he spiraled into a panic.

"Bokuto-san won't mind, Kageyama. He would love to help you out," Akaashi said. He squeezed his shoulder, his touch assuring. "Besides, Bokuto-san won't let your father hurt you."

Kageyama gulped as Akaashi pushed a beanie onto his head, fitting it snugly over his ears. Akaashi reached towards the front door and turned the knob, cracking it open slightly.

"What if my father hurts Bokuto-san?" Kageyama asked meekly.

Akaashi paused at the entrance and glanced over his shoulder to Kageyama. He kept his face even and answered in his usual, droll voice.

"Ah, you don't have to worry about that," Akaashi said. "Because I won't let that happen."

Kageyama's eyes shot wide as he swallowed again, nodding slightly in response.

They left the apartment complex and headed down to the cake shop, mostly in silence. Kageyama kept his hands shoved into the pockets of his hoodie, his eyes focused on the ground. Akaashi wondered if he did that to avoid any stares from the gruesome bruise staining the left side of his face, or if it was because he was nervous.

Either way, Akaashi had to break the uncomfortable silence.

"So… You remember this really fancy wedding cake I have to make this weekend, right?" Akaashi asked, turning to look at him.

Kageyama looked at him out of the corner of his eye and nodded, humming softly.

"Do you want to help me with it?" Akaashi asked.

Kageyama's eyes widened again and lit up in childlike wonder.

"Really?" he said. "You really want me to help?"

Akaashi nodded and shrugged nonchalantly. "You have the skills to help me out with it. And I could use a second pair of hands."

Kageyama nodded furiously, his back straightening out of his pitiful hunch.

"Of course!" Kageyama said. "I will do my best!"

Akaashi managed a small smile. "I wouldn't expect any less."

As they approached the shop, two familiar figures were talking just outside the front door. One of them had bright, orange hair, and when Akaashi and Kageyama came into view, he made a strange squawking noise and hurried to meet them. Bokuto was right behind, peering at Kageyama with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Kageyama!" Shouyou yelled, skidding to a stop in front of him. He looked up at Kageyama's face, his brows furrowed in worry. "You didn't answer any of my calls! What happened to you? Where did you go? You didn't go back to—"

Kageyama put up a hand. "Akaashi-san invited me to his home. I stayed the night there."

Shouyou's brows evened out and he shot a quick look to Akaashi before glancing back at his friend.

"Really? Well, what about tonight? Or tomorrow…" Shouyou's voice trailed off, his brows pinching again in worry.

"Um… Akaashi-san is letting me stay with him for now," Kageyama explained.

Shouyou blinked at him. "Really?"

"Really."

"You're not lying?"

"Why would I lie about that? Are you a dumbass?"

"Oi!"

Shouyou suddenly sniffled and turned to Akaashi, his eyes welling up with tears. His chin quivered as he tried to bite back the sobs, and then he bowed at the waist to him, making Akaashi's eyes blow wide.

"H-Hey—"

" _Hinata—"_  Kageyama whispered, in shock.

"Thank you very much!" Shouyou practically shouted. "I really appreciate you taking care of my friend!"

Akaashi's chest suddenly felt warm. He pushed Shouyou up by his shoulder and squeezed it, offering him a kind smile.

"It's no trouble," he assured, making Shouyou smile in response. "Although, we do have a little bit of a problem."

"Problem?" Shouyou squeaked.

"Eh? What's this about a problem?" Bokuto asked, draping his arms around both Shouyou's and Kageyama's necks.

"Kageyama's belongings are still at his parents' house. We need to retrieve them before Kageyama can get settled in my apartment," Akaashi explained. "But since his father is a little… volatile, it would be unwise for him to go alone."

"Ah! So a recovery operation!" Bokuto said, his smile turning dangerous. "Can I come?"

" _Eh?_  You wanna go, too, Uncle?" Shouyou asked.

"Of course!" Bokuto said. "Besides, you guys need the muscle to help move stuff, right?"

"You really don't need to…" Kageyama said softly.

"Nonsense!" Bokuto exclaimed. "So, can I come, Akaashi?"

Akaashi nodded once. "I was actually going to ask you first thing this morning, Bokuto-san."

"Really?" Bokuto said. "So, when are we getting the stuff?"

Akaashi glanced to Kageyama, asking in silent permission. Kageyama still looked apprehensive and sheepish, but he nodded anyway. Akaashi nodded back and then glanced to Shouyou and Bokuto.

"Let's go after work. Tonight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come find me on [Tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lucke1)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your support through this mini-adventure!  
> Velvloid, I wish you the best and I hope you enjoy this final chapter!
> 
> Thank you, Tayu-chan, for looking over this for me!
> 
> Happy reading!

"Ready to lock up?" Akaashi asked Bokuto as he tugged on his coat.

Bokuto held up the keys and then gave him a thumbs-up, his face set in a confident smile.

"Just have to get my coat from the office!" Bokuto said, hurrying back to the office. Akaashi hummed and nodded at him as he scurried away, and then he tilted his head down to button up his coat.

Kageyama was standing next to him, stiff as a board and unmoving.

"Ready to go, Kageyama?" Akaashi decided to ask, his eyes still focused on his buttons.

"Ah… Mmn." A stuttered, quiet hum was Kageyama's only response.

Akaashi glanced up at him, pausing in his buttons, and slightly cocked his head to the side to look at Kageyama.

The young man was standing rigidly by the coat rack, his hands curled into tight, shaking fists by his sides. His eyes were glossy, staring a hole into the opposite wall.

He had been this unfocused all day—dropping ingredients, making silly mistakes. He even mixed up the salt and sugar again, which seemed to frazzle him even more. And it only progressed as the day went by, Kageyama's jitteriness increasing as the clock inched closer to closing time.

Akaashi could sense it from the moment he suggested going over to Kageyama's old home. The boy was anxious.

"Kageyama?" Akaashi called, furrowing his brows. "Are you okay?"

Kageyama jumped and tore his eyes away from the spot on the wall, turning to give Akaashi a troubled look. He swallowed, making his throat bob anxiously. He nodded slowly and then turned his gaze downward, staring at his tied shoes.

"Are you worried about what your parents will say?" Akaashi asked, trying to pry some more information from him. "You don't need to. There are four of us going. We'll protect you."

Kageyama's brows knitted, lowering over his eyes in a somber expression. He inhaled a quivering breath.

"That's what concerns me," he whispered.

Akaashi paused and blinked at him, a strange flutter seizing his heart. What kind of place did Kageyama come from to have caused this sort of response? What was he so afraid of? Akaashi knew the bruises on his body were no joke, but were his parents really that bad?

Akaashi winced and started to reach out his hand.

"Kage—"

"Kageyama!"

The front door of the shop swung open and the familiar redhead had barged in, donned in a heavy coat and white earmuffs that made his orange strands stick up. Shouyou had a determined look on his face, one that Akaashi had not seen before. It wasn't goofy or silly. Shouyou was serious.

"I'm here, just like I said I would!" Shouyou said.

Kageyama hesitated, his eyes lowering to the ground. He released another shaking breath.

"You really don't have to come," he said lamely.

Shouyou puffed out his chest as he inhaled, his brows lowering into a scowl as he walked to him. He reached up a hand and smacked Kageyama on the back of the head, making the boy yelp and rub his head.

"Hinata! What was that for?!" he growled.

"You idiot!" Shouyou yelled. "I'm not letting you go back there unless I can keep an eye on you. Got it?"

Kageyama huffed and hung his head, reluctantly accepting his fate. He nodded and hummed, looking completely defeated, but it made Shouyou happy.

Akaashi bit back a grimace. He felt for him. This had to have been difficult for him. Especially since he was so young.

"Hey, hey, hey! Shouyou's here!"

Bokuto suddenly materialized beside Akaashi, startling him. Shouyou saluted his uncle, his serious look back on his face.

"I'm ready to go!" Shouyou announced.

"Great! Then, let's go!" Bokuto announced, slinging his arm around Kageyama's neck. The boy startled, his blue eyes shooting wide as he stared at Bokuto. "Lead the way, Kageyama!"

When Kageyama gave him a slightly panicked look, Akaashi felt his stomach twist. If Kageyama was this stressed about meeting his parents, then they should perhaps cancel. Maybe Akaashi could let Kageyama borrow some of his clothes. Even though he was a bit taller. And broader.

Akaashi pinched the bridge of his nose as he followed a loud Bokuto and an equally excitable Shouyou down the sidewalk towards Kageyama's home. The said boy in question was walking in front of them, eyes on the ground and hands shoved into his pockets. He walked as if there was a cloud hanging over him.

Akaashi's stomach twisted again, but he knew it was the right thing to do.

They continued down the dimmed street in relative silence, except for Bokuto's and Shouyou's hollering that would erupt from behind every so often.

When they reached a small neighborhood, Kageyama came to a stop in front of a small, narrow home. He fiddled with the hem of his hoodie and looked up at the house with furrowed brows.

"Is this the place?" Bokuto blurted, his hands resting on his hips.

Kageyama nodded, his eyes swirling with fear. Akaashi gave him a once-over, noting his hesitation. He clapped a hand on his shoulder, making Kageyama turn to look at him.

"We're right by your side," Akaashi assured.

Kageyama hesitated for a second longer before he nodded and turned back towards the house. He took a deep breath and stepped forward, climbing the steps up to the front door. The other three followed closely behind, Akaashi moving quickly to stay glued to his side.

With a shaking hand, Kageyama raised his fist to the door and knocked. There was some shuffling around from inside, and then the door was being thrust open, making Kageyama jump back, nearly knocking Shouyou down.

The man in the doorway was not what Akaashi had pictured. He imagined Kageyama's father to be a deadbeat—one who has beer stains on his t-shirts and wears sweatpants all the time.

But the man he was looking at was rather proper, wearing slacks and a button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled to his elbows. He was thinner than Akaashi had imagined, although his chiseled arms weren't something to scoff at.

The most intimidating factor of all was that the man was taller than the four of them, and Akaashi didn't have to wonder where Kageyama got his height.

The man looked out at the four of them with creased brows and disgusted frown. His look alone made Shouyou squeak and hide behind his uncle.

"I thought I told you I didn't want you here again," he said, looking at Kageyama.

When Kageyama flinched slightly, Akaashi stepped forward, angling his body in front of him.

"Kageyama-kun needs to pick up his belongings," Akaashi said calmly. "It will only take a few minutes."

The man cut his eyes at Akaashi, his brows knitting dangerously. He hands were in fists, and Akaashi could see the muscles bulging on his forearms. Kageyama's father grumbled and then folded his arms across his chest, and Akaashi could see a sliver of black crawling up his arm and disappearing into his shirt. It was an intricate tattoo, one that Akaashi was sure covered his entire bicep.

"Ya-Yakuza…" Shouyou whimpered behind Bokuto.

Akaashi cut his eyes back at him, immediately silencing the boy and making him duck further behind his uncle. With a heavy sigh, Akaashi turned back to look at Kageyama's father, trying to remain as polite as possible to keep the peace.

"Once he grabs what he needs, we'll be out of your hair," Akaashi explained firmly.

Kageyama senior stood in the doorway, a scowl on his face. He sighed heavily and nodded into the house, opening the doorway further.

"Get what you need and get out," he said.

Akaashi dipped his head slightly in response. "Thank you."

He glanced back at the others and nodded at them, beckoning them to enter inside. Akaashi entered inside first with Kageyama following closely behind. Kageyama only made brief eye contact with his father before he quickly passed by him.

Bokuto and Shouyou were the last to enter, Bokuto entering confidently while Shouyou gripped the back of his shirt, shivering like a nervous dog. When Akaashi glanced over to Kageyama, he noticed that the boy wasn't much better off.

He sighed through his nose at the sight. It would be best to quickly move on from this situation as quickly as possible.

"Shouyou, why don't you go help Tobio grab what he needs," Akaashi said.

Shouyou nodded quickly and followed Kageyama up the stairs to his bedroom. That left Akaashi and Bokuto awkwardly standing at the bottom of the stairs while Kageyama's father glared at them, brooding.

It was quiet and a little awkward, and Akaashi was surprised that Bokuto hadn't started a cheery conversation yet. Maybe Bokuto could sense the hostile atmosphere, not even giving the man the time of day.

"So who the hell are you two?"

Akaashi swallowed. He could cut the tension with a knife.

"Oh, I'm Bokuto Kotarou!" Bokuto introduced happily, hands on his hips. "I'm Kageyama's boss!"

Kageyama's father narrowed his eyes at him, his frown more pronounced.

"His boss?" he spat.

"Yep!" Bokuto chirped. "I'm the manager at Fukurodani's Cake Shop!"

Kageyama scoffed, practically spitting. "Ah, your that annoying redhead kid's uncle."

Bokuto's smile twitched, his brows lowering slightly. Akaashi swallowed and shifted his weight on his heels. He could feel his arms flexing as anger coursed through his veins. It was suddenly too hot in his coat.

"Figures," he said under his breath.

Bokuto's smile was strained, but Akaashi could tell he was trying to keep it on his face. Akaashi didn't even try to smile. He was done with this man as far as he was concerned.

"And you?"

Akaashi startled when he realized Kageyama's father had now turned his attention towards him. He glanced up at the man with a stoic expression.

"Me?" Akaashi asked.

"Yeah," the man replied. "How are you affiliated with my son?"

The way he said "son" put a bad taste in Akaashi's mouth.

"I'm Kageyama's coworker," Akaashi said.

The man sighed and ran a hand down his face, obviously annoyed.

"So you're both in cahoots with the short one," he said, referring to Shouyou. "Of all the places, he chose to work at a cake shop?"

Akaashi and Bokuto exchanged annoyed looks before glancing back to the man in front of them. He folded his arms across his chest and stared back at them, looking ready for a fight.

"If he wanted to get back into my good graces, he should've tried to apply to different colleges, not dilly-dally around with making cupcakes," he said.

Akaashi could see Bokuto's hands clenching into tight fists. He had to act fast before Bokuto decided to become a little aggressive.

"Your son is doing a fine job, actually," Akaashi said. "He's hard-working and a fast learner."

Akaashi bit his lip a bit, feeling his heart flutter in his chest. He didn't expect to get so worked up over this.

"He's also got a good heart. And if you would've just paid the slightest bit of attention to him, you would've seen that," Akaashi said.

The man's face quickly turned into a harsh glare, his arms unfolding and coming to his sides in an aggressive stance.

"Don't  _tell_  me how to be a parent," he growled, stepping into Akaashi's face. Akaashi stood his ground, regardless of his pounding heart. "I suggest you shut your mouth before I decide to change my mind."

Akaashi glared right on back, hoping his brave façade holds up. The man didn't back down, either, and it was making Akaashi feel a bit anxious. How long could he hold out?

"Dad!"

Suddenly, Kageyama appeared in front of Akaashi's eyes. He put out a shaking arm in front of Akaashi's body, blocking his father from Akaashi's view.

"Kageyama—" Akaashi tried to say.

"Please," Kageyama said, speaking to his father. "We don't want to fight here. Shouyou and I got what we needed and we're leaving."

Akaashi peeked around Kageyama's shoulder to see his father staring at his son with a scowl on his face. The man huffed out a breath and straightened his back, his arms returning to fold across his chest.

"You're working at a  _cake shop?"_  his father asked, ignoring his son's pleas.

"Huh?" Kageyama said with a jolt. "Um… yeah. I like it there."

His father's brow rose haughtily, a sneer appearing on his face.

"You  _like it_ there?" he echoed. "What happened to getting a scholarship? You're really throwing all that away for  _this?"_

Kageyama flinched at his tone, moving backwards and almost stepping on Akaashi's foot.

"I… It wasn't…" Kageyama fumbled.

"What? It wasn't your fault that you got kicked out?" his father asked. "Then whose fault was it? And don't give me any of that crap about your teammates."

Kageyama floundered, unable to provide an answer as he stuttered out incomprehensible words and fidgeted with the bag full of clothes in his hands. Akaashi reached out and touched Kageyama's shoulder, making the boy stop in his struggle.

"Hey, did you get everything you needed?" Akaashi asked, pulling Kageyama's attention away from his father.

Kageyama paused for a moment to process Akaashi's words and then he nodded, lifting up his bag and then pointing towards Bokuto. Akaashi glanced in his direction and saw Shouyou cowering behind his uncle again, but this time he had a full bag.

"We grabbed all my clothes at least," Kageyama said. "That should last me a while."

"Good," Akaashi said with a nod. "You ready to go?"

Kageyama moved his head to nod in response but was stopped short when his father latched on to the collar of his hoodie, yanking him forward and nearly giving the poor boy whiplash.

"We weren't done here," his father growled, and Kageyama dropped his packed back to tug on his father's wrist.

Akaashi's heart rate spiked into overdrive, especially when Kageyama's face twisted in fear, his eyes bulging. Bokuto and Shouyou were also on the alert, Shouyou dropping his bag and staring with a petrified look on his face.

"This is all of the answers you have for me?" Kageyama's father spat, keeping his voice low. "You're just going to work at some cake shop for the rest of your life? What about a  _career?_  A  _degree?"_

Kageyama frowned, struggling to get out of his father's grasp. His father reached up with his other hand to grab Kageyama's wrist. Akaashi watched Kageyama's face twist into a pained wince.

"D-Dad, let go. That hurts," Kageyama said in a low voice.

"Answer me, then," his father said. "Is this what you're planning for the rest of your life?"

"Dad…" Kageyama said, his voice shamefully quiet.  _"Please_."

Kageyama's pathetic whimper was the straw that broke the camel's back.

Akaashi surged forward and latched onto the man's forearms, feeling the hardened muscles underneath his palms. In his startled state, Akaashi managed to push him off of Kageyama.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" his father fumed.

"Akaashi-san," Kageyama called from behind.

"A-A-Akaashi-san, maybe we should go now," Shouyou tried from behind.

"You were  _hurting_  him," Akaashi said. "We're just trying to leave."

"Fine!" the man yelled. "If you're in such a hurry, then  _get out!"_

Suddenly, Akaashi's collar was grabbed and he was thrust forward, losing his balance. He fell sideways and reached out with his right hand to try and stabilize himself, but he fell too quickly for him to brace.

He fell on his right wrist with a sickening  _snap_ , and pain bloomed up his forearm.

"Akaashi-san!"

Kageyama was kneeling down next to him in a split second, his hands on Akaashi's shoulders.

In the next split second, Bokuto had pinned Kageyama's father to the wall, his face hardened in a furious glare.

"Don't you  _dare_  touch Akaashi," Bokuto threatened, his voice low.

Akaashi grunted and tried to push himself up from the floor but then hissed in pain when his wrist was jostled. Kageyama's hands were on his shoulders and he helped him to sit up. His eyes widened when they landed on Akaashi's wrist, and he whipped his head up to look at Bokuto.

"Bokuto-san!" Kageyama called, panic laced in his voice.

Bokuto tore his eyes away from Kageyama's father to glance down at the two of them, his eyebrows still low over his golden eyes.

"What is it, Kageyama?" Bokuto asked.

Kageyama's breath hitched as he moved his arm to reveal Akaashi's wrist.

"I… I think we need to go to the hospital!"

* * *

Akaashi could feel his exhaustion collapsing on him as he sat on the examination table while the nurse fitted him in a sling. His right wrist was already wrapped in a cast, but since the swelling was so bad, the doctor recommended he keep his arm in a sling for at least a week.

Akaashi sighed as the nurse gently lifted his wrist and set it in the sling, tightening it so it was elevated against his chest. It still ached and throbbed painfully but he tried not to let it show on his face.

"There. Keep it in a sling as much as possible, and wrap your arm in plastic when you bathe," the nurse said. She then handed him a slip of paper. "Here is a prescription for some painkillers. You'll probably need it tonight."

Akaashi grimaced as his wrist shifted again and he nodded in agreement. He would definitely need those meds if he was going to make it through the night.

"If you have any other questions, please don't hesitate to call," she said as she bowed politely.

"Thank you very much," Akaashi said, dipping his head.

The nurse smiled at him and left the room, leaving the door open. Akaashi took his cue to gingerly hop down from the examination table and walk towards the door. He walked outside and was immediately met with two of his comrades, both standing by the vending machines.

"Oh! Akaashi!" Bokuto said, smiling at him.

"Akaashi-san!" Shouyou chirped, also wearing a smile.

Akaashi smiled softly at them and walked up to them. When the two glanced down at his arm, they both winced.

"Wow, so they did decide to give you a sling, Akaashi?" Bokuto asked. "I thought it was just your wrist that was broken."

"Mmn," Akaashi hummed, gently touching his damaged wrist. "The doctor said it needed to stay elevated to help the swelling go down."

"Does it hurt a lot?" Shouyou asked, looking concerned.

Akaashi tried to keep his smile, but he felt his eye twitch.

"They gave me a prescription for some pain medicine, so I'll be fine," Akaashi assured. Akaashi glanced behind them and blinked, cocking his head in confusion. "Where's Kageyama?"

Bokuto and Shouyou exchanged quick looks before turning their heads towards the vending machines. Akaashi followed their gazes and squinted, trying to see what they were looking at. That was when Akaashi noticed the pair of feet barely poking out from behind the last machine.

"He hasn't moved or said a word since we got here," Shouyou said sadly.

"I tried talking to him, but he seemed real out of it," Bokuto said, folding his arms across his chest. "He's pretty upset, Akaashi."

Akaashi took a deep breath and sighed.

"Here, hold this," Akaashi said, handing Bokuto his prescription. "I'll be right there."

He passed the line of vending machines until he reached the last one and peered around the corner.

As he expected, Kageyama was sitting on the floor with his head hanging low and his arms resting limply on his knees. He didn't move when Akaashi stopped in front of him, but Akaashi was sure he wasn't asleep.

"Kageyama," Akaashi called softly.

Kageyama flinched but did not raise his head. He tucked his limbs in closer and his hands curled into fists.

Akaashi frowned. There was still so much to learn about this young man, especially if he had lived in such a judgmental household as he did.

He knelt down in front of him and tried to get him to look up.

"Are you okay?" Akaashi asked. When he received no response, he kept going. "Are you worried? You it's nothing serious, right? I've broken bones before, Kageyama. It's not a big deal."

Kageyama inhaled through his nose sharply and bit his lip, his shoulders tensing. His chin started to wobble and he reached up to latch onto his hair.

"Hey, it's okay," Akaashi said, his hand shooting out to touch Kageyama's knee. "It's going to be okay. You don't need to be upset."

There was another hitch of breath before a quiet sob escaped Kageyama's lips, tears falling to the tile in between his knees.

"It's my fault," Kageyama said. "It's my fault you're hurt."

Akaashi shook his head and squeezed Kageyama's knee.

"I antagonized him," Akaashi said. "If anything, it was  _my_  fault. I did get in his face, after all."

"That's because you were protecting me!" Kageyama said, finally lifting his head to stare at Akaashi. "If I had just defended myself, then you wouldn't have gotten hurt!"

Kageyama's chin wobbled as more tears spilled down his cheeks. He lowered his gaze slightly to avoid Akaashi's eyes.

"I shouldn't have gotten you involved. If I had just kept to myself, then none of this would've happened," Kageyama said. He lowered his head further and it hung, his hair hiding his eyes. "It would've been better if I had just been alone."

Akaashi frowned hard, feeling his chest squeezing uncomfortably with both intense sadness and anger. Anger for both Kageyama and his self-deprecating attitude.

He lifted up his good hand smacked the back of Kageyama's head, making the boy yelp and jolt upright, his hands coming up to hold his tender head and his eyes blowing wide. It would've been quite comical if it had not been for the tears that still streamed down his cheeks.

"Akaashi-san?" Kageyama asked, a few more tears leaking out of his eyes.

"Stop talking like that," Akaashi said sharply. "You didn't  _force_  me to get involved. I  _chose_  to get involved.

Kageyama held Akaashi's gaze, still a look of shock on his face as he tried to process everything. More tears still slicked down his cheeks and his hands still touched the back of his head, but he said nothing.

"You got it?" Akaashi asked. "None of this was your fault."

Kageyama whimpered, his wide eyes filling with more tears. His mouth wobbled but managed to nod. He lowered his head again, his hands moving to his face as he hiccupped, making his shoulders jump.

"Sorry," he squeaked out. "I'm sorry."

Akaashi shook his head and sighed. He reached up and rested his hand on Kageyama's head, gently carding his fingers through his soft hair. It was as if he had gone back in time and was a child again, curled up in a ball on the floor. For someone who was so tall, Kageyama looked so small.

"Don't apologize," Akaashi said with a sigh. "Just calm down, it'll be okay."

Akaashi gently pulled Kageyama's head to his chest, the boy removing his hands from his face in favor of grabbing Akaashi's shirt. He sobbed into his shoulder, being mindful of Akaashi's broken wrist.

"I'm sorry," Kageyama repeated over and over. "I'm  _sorry."_

Akaashi sighed, holding onto Kageyama as tightly as he could. He held the back of his head as he sobbed, and it made Akaashi's stomach bottom out.

"I know," Akaashi said softly. "I know."

* * *

They got the pain medication and then took a cab back to Akaashi's place, and after dropping off Kageyama's things, Bokuto and Shouyou said their goodbyes. Kageyama looked exhausted, and Akaashi's stomach was twisting at the sight. He hadn't known him for very long, but he had yet to see a nice smile on his face.

Akaashi went into the kitchen to start up some tea—it was all his stomach could handle at the moment. He picked whatever flavor was readily available and poured in some water, being careful not to jostle his wrist.

It only took a few minutes for it to be ready, and then he carefully poured two cups. He set the cups on a tray, and with the finesse he had gained from balancing multiple cakes in the kitchen, he carefully picked it up and headed towards the living room.

Kageyama was sitting on the sofa, head in his hands with his back hunched. Akaashi set the tray down on the coffee table in front of him and grabbed one of the cups.

"Kageyama," Akaashi called gently.

Kageyama lifted his head from his hands and came face-to-face with the steaming cup. He glanced at Akaashi, who nodded at him, before taking the cup from his hand.

"Thank you," Kageyama said quietly. He sipped quietly and sighed, his shoulders  _finally_  relaxing. It made Akaashi sighed along with him. Just seeing him so worked up was making Akaashi antsy.

"You're welcome," Akaashi said, taking a seat next to him. The motion jostled his arm a bit and he hissed, his wrist sending another painful spike up to his shoulder.

Kageyama put down his cup and gently held Akaashi's arm steady, his hands on his shoulder and elbow.

"Are you okay?" Kageyama asked.

Akaashi managed a smile and hummed. "Mmn. I will be. Thank you."

Kageyama didn't remove his hands but he nodded, moving his gaze back down. He didn't pick up his tea but he leaned forward to grab Akaashi's cup, gently handing it to him.

"Thank you," Akaashi said, taking it from him.

Kageyama remained silent, his hand sliding off of Akaashi's shoulder. He went back to his hunched over state and sighed softly, his eyes on the ground. Akaashi eyed him carefully, watching as a deep sadness suddenly overtook the boy.

"Are you okay?" Akaashi asked, leaning forward and setting his cup back down. "You've barely said a word all day."

Kageyama tilted his head to the side to glance up at Akaashi with a puffy, blue eye. He winced when they made eye contact and quickly looked away, his shoulders rising again.

"My father was right about me," Kageyama said softly.

Akaashi's eyes widened a bit and he leaned forward to look at Kageyama.

"What do you mean?" Akaashi asked.

Kageyama sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "About my career, my life. I… don't have a plan anymore. I'm not fit to be anywhere, let alone in your shop."

Akaashi sighed. Not this again.

"Don't make me hit you again," Akaashi said sharply, making Kageyama jolt.

Kagyema glanced up at Akaashi with a frantic expression, one hand coming up to protect the back of his head. Akaashi chuckled and reached over to pinch his cheek, making Kageyama wince and yelp.

"Stop saying bad things about yourself. Especially when they're not true," Akaashi said, releasing his cheek. "Got it?"

Kageyama nodded and rubbed his cheek, a pout gracing his features. It made Akaashi smile. He was slowly getting back to his normal self.

Akaashi sat back against the couch and sighed, leaning his head against the back and staring up at the ceiling.

"He was wrong, by the way," Akaashi said. "Your father."

Kageyama sat up and turned back to look at Akaashi, eyes wide and innocent.

"You belong wherever you want to be. You can go anywhere you'd like, and you would be very successful," Akaashi said. He smiled at Kageyama and relaxed against the couch cushions. "Hell, you could even make your own wedding cake now if you wanted to."

"I… I'm not so sure about that," Kageyama stuttered quietly.

Akaashi glanced up at the ceiling for a moment and then he closed his eyes, feeling the effects of the pain medication plus the tea starting to kick in.

"If anything, Kageyama," Akaashi started, his consciousness starting to slip. "I'm glad to have you around."

He heard some rustling from his left, and then Kageyama spoke softly just before he drifted off to sleep.

"Thank you, Akaashi-san."

* * *

Akaashi's eye twitched as he squeezed the pastry bag over a cupcake with his left hand. He adjusted his shoulder as he tried to move it in circular motions to create a simple flower pattern on the cupcake.

He could feel sweat beading on his neck. Working with his non-dominant hand in delicate cake designs was difficult and exhausting, his left hand beginning to shake with weariness.

_C'mon, just do it._

Akaashi tried to maneuver the bag to create a petal, moving it in an upwards motion, almost creating the delicate petal…

His hand slipped from exhaustion and the flower completely collapsed.

"Damn it," Akaashi cursed under his breath.

From across the kitchen, Kageyama looked up from his station in alarm.

"Akaashi-san?" he called. "Are you okay?"

Akaashi nodded solemnly and plopped the pastry bag down on the counter. He backed up and sat down in a nearby chair, hanging his head. The sling felt tighter this morning than it had the past few days.

"Akaashi-san," Kageyama said, hurrying over to his side. He briefly glanced at the millionth failed attempt on the counter and then glanced back to Akaashi. "Is your arm hurting?"

Akaashi swallowed and shook his head. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and slumped his shoulders.

"It's fine, Kageyama," Akaashi said.

He glanced up at the calendar that hung on the wall next to the kitchen door. Only 2 days until the big wedding, and there was no way Akaashi could do it. Not with only one hand.

He wondered how much of a bloodbath there would be if he were to cancel…

"Ah, Akaashi-san…"

Akaashi glanced up at the fretting Kageyama who stood before him, his hands fidgeting nervously in his apron.

"D-Do you want me to go get your medicine from home? Oh, but I have to finish decorating… Maybe I could get Bokuto-san to finish it?"

Akaashi glanced over at Kageyama's small groom's cake, mostly decorated to perfection. He blinked at it for a few moments before rising to his feet.

"Akaashi-san?" Kageyama called, his voice laced with worry.

He followed Akaashi over to his cake, watching as his superior inspected the cake with a critical eye.

But he had nothing to worry about.

Akaashi was incredibly pleased.

"Um… is everything okay, Akaashi-san?" Kageyama asked. "I… I did as you told me. I think I might've done the flowers wrong…"

Kageyama's babbling was cut off when Akaashi shook his head fondly.

"No, it looks perfect," Akaashi supplied, a small smile gracing his lips.

"P-Perfect?" Kageyama repeated, his jaw dropping in shock. "Really?"

"Mmn," Akaashi hummed with a nod.

He placed his good hand on his hip and thought for a moment, his eyes glancing back and forth from Kageyama's cake to his own pile of mess on the counter.

"You should make the cake for the wedding this weekend," Akaashi said.

Kageyama froze, his eyes as wide as saucers, before he sputtered, waving his hands around frantically.

"By myself?!" Kageyama asked. When Akaashi nodded, he shook his head. "Th-There's no way I could do that! I'm nowhere close to being as skilled as you!"

"But you created this without my supervision," Akaashi said, pointing to Kageyama's cake. "If you just follow my instruction, you can make the cake without my help."

Kageyama gaped at him, still looking unsure. He rubbed the back of his neck shyly.

"I'm not sure…" Kageyama said. "I don't want to mess up."

"You won't mess up. I have full confidence in your abilities," Akaashi said. Akaashi grabbed his shoulder and smiled gently at him. "Besides, I'll need your help with this. Can I trust you to lend me your talent for this project?"

Kageyama looked at him with surprise on his face and nervousness in his eyes, but he kept his eyes on Akaashi. He took a deep breath and nodded once, his hands curling into fists.

"What do I need to do?"

* * *

The entire day was spent teaching Kageyama the specifics of the cake request. He went over how to roll out fondant, and how to make buttercream fluffy and smooth. He also pulled out pastry bags and had Kageyama practice making all sorts of patterns, and he nearly perfected each one by the end of the night.

The following day, the two started their work on the cake. They were in the shop bright and early, and Kageyama immediately got the ovens ready. With the wedding being the following morning, they had little room for mistakes.

Akaashi pulled out the order sheet, scanning over it one last time before they set to work. The bride had requested a five-tier cake, which was taller than usual. She wanted it to have cream-colored fondant with an overlay of gold, which Akaashi would try to figure out later.

There was also the pink and white fondant flowers that she wanted to rest on top and cascade down the side. Akaashi's fingers already ached from just thinking about it. That was a ton of flowers to make.

"Ready, Kageyama?" Akaashi asked, grabbing a stack of mixing bowls.

"Yes, Akaashi-san!" Kageyama said, his arms full of ingredients.

Akaashi nodded at him. "Then let's get to work."

He helped Kageyama get all of the ingredients together and set aside the measuring cups. He tried to help Kageyama as much as he could, but his mobility was limited to simple tasks like scooping flour out of the bag. But even with that task, he made a mess.

Luckily, Kageyama managed to create the first batch of cake batter without a hitch and he quickly put them into pans to pop into the first oven. He managed the second batch, as well, and those were also placed in the oven.

While the cakes were baking, Akaashi opened up a decorating book, trying to wrack his brain on how to create the gold overlay on the cake that the bride  _had_  to have. He flipped more pages, wondering if he would stoop so low as to use glitter, of all things.

The next page was a picture of an airbrush as well as several different food colorings.

Akaashi's brows rose to his forehead as the picture etched into his mind. He nodded to himself, his mind made up.

"That's what we'll do," Akaashi muttered, talking to himself.

"Hm? Do what, Akaashi-san?" Kageyama asked, pausing in his fondant rolling.

Akaashi moved to a nearby cabinet and took out the airbrush tool, carefully maneuvering it over to the counter. He handed the tool to Kageyama, who stared at it with a confused expression.

"What is this?" Kageyama asked.

"It's an airbrush," Akaashi said, walking back over to the same cabinet. He pulled out a box of food coloring and then moved back to Kageyama's side. "You put food coloring in here," he pointed to the opening at the top, "and then it shoots out here."

He sorted through his collection of food coloring until he came across a gold food coloring. The texture probably grainy, and would look gaudy on a cream-colored fondant, but it was what the bride ordered. So gold was what she was going to get.

"Here," Akaashi said, plugging in the machine. He managed to open the food coloring one-handed and then he squeezed a few drops into the funnel on top of the machine. "You use this trigger to get it to come out. Go ahead and try it on this."

He pulled out a piece of paper and set it in front of Kageyama, who stared at it with concern written on his face. Then, his face twisted into concentration, his lips pulling to one side. He pulled the trigger and held it, making a puff of gold color splattered across the paper, making it shiny underneath the light. His finger tore away from the trigger immediately upon realizing how sensitive it was.

"U-Uh, sorry," Kageyama said, looking at the mess on the paper. "It… It doesn't look right."

"It's okay. I did the same thing on my first try," Akaashi said. He shifted the paper to a clean spot. "Why don't you try it in light spurts? Barely touch the trigger."

Kageyama nodded at his advice and tried Akaashi's method, his finger barely pressing down on the trigger. The gold color came out thinner and prettier, much more organized than the splotch he had made earlier.

"See? You've already got the hang of it," Akaashi said. "You'll be fine to use this on the cake."

Kageyama sputtered, his hand pressing the trigger too hard and, once again, creating a splotchy mess on the paper.

"I have to use this on the cake?" Kageyama asked.

Akaashi nodded plainly. "Yep. It will look great."

"But I've never used this before!"

Akaashi shrugged. "That's okay. I liked what you made on the paper," he said, pointing to the thinner, prettier swipes on the paper. "Trust yourself, Kageyama. It'll turn out fine."

Kageyama bit his lip in worry, but he nodded soon after. Akaashi grabbed another piece of paper and set it in front of Kageyama.

"Keep practicing. I'll let you know if you mess up," Akaashi assured.

Kageyama nodded and created long sweeps of color on the white paper, making it sparkle. Akaashi offered small bits of advice here and there, but he was overall pleased of Kageyama's progress, deeming him ready to do it on the cake after the fondant was laid.

"I didn't think things like this existed," Kageyama said, creating another line of the gold.

Akaashi smiled, watching him work. "Honestly, I didn't either when I was first learning."

Kageyama turned to him, a small look of surprise on his face. He waited in silence for Akaashi to continue.

"When my instructor in culinary school first mentioned it, I didn't know what it meant. I actually looked in a dictionary," Akaashi said with a chuckle. "Do you want to know what I found out?"

Kageyama nodded, curiosity sparking in his eyes. Akaashi smiled at him and then glanced down at the airbrush in his hand.

"The first definition was obviously talking about the machine. 'Painting with an airbrush.' But the next definition was what struck me as fascinating," Akaashi said, recalling his time in school. "It said that airbrushing was a way to describe someone as better or more beautiful than they actually were."

He chuckled, almost self-deprecatingly, and glanced up at the ceiling. He smiled to himself, although it felt a little strained.

"It's kind of like when a model gets photoshopped for a magazine. If a woman's wrinkles get edited out, it's considered an 'airbrushed' job. She may look beautiful and young on the cover, but in reality, she's not," Akaashi explained.

Akaashi always knew his limits. He knew them when he first met Bokuto, and he learned how amazing his skills were. There were also the other students in culinary school that Akaashi was much inferior to, but he still tried to act like he knew what he was doing—like he knew more and was better.

And now that he had met Kageyama, and his jealously reared its ugly head, he knew it to be true.

"Well, when you really think about it, I'm the same way. I don't have nearly the amount of skills that you or other talented culinary artists have," Akaashi said.

He put on a sad smile and shook his head fondly.

"I guess you could say I'm 'airbrushed.'"

There was a sharp intake of breath, followed by a firm, "No!"

Akaashi jumped at the sound, his eyes widening as he flitted his gaze to Kageyama. He was standing stiff as a board, but his face was pulled into a concerned frown.

"Don't say that about yourself, Akaashi-san!" Kageyama protested. "It's not true! You're just as good as everyone thinks you are!"

Akaashi blinked at him in shock, watching as Kageyama took in another deep breath to continue on with his rant.

"You're not fake or pretending! You have real talent that everyone would want!" Kageyama said, his voice a little louder than necessary but filled with passion and conviction. He took another deep breath before belting out his concluding statement. "I think you're amazing, Akaashi-san!"

Akaashi felt his face heat up, and suddenly, a fit of laughter bubbled in his chest and rose to his throat. He slapped his hand over his mouth and coughed, trying to hold it back, but it was useless. He broke out into laughs that made him double over, his voice echoing in the kitchen.

When he had calmed, he looked back up to see Kageyama staring at him with wide eyes and a flushed face, embarrassment written all over his face.

"Ah, sorry, Kageyama," Akaashi said, wiping a tear from his eye. "You were just so passionate about it."

Kageyama pouted, his cheeks still red. He averted his gaze and grumbled.

"Well, I didn't want you thinking you weren't as good as you thought you were," Kageyama muttered. "Because it's true, you know. You're one of the best."

Akaashi smiled at him and gently rested his hand on his shoulder, making Kageyama look back at him.

"Thank you, Kageyama," Akaashi said, giving his shoulder a squeeze. "I definitely needed to hear that. So, thank you."

Kageyama's pout disappeared for only a fraction, and he quickly averted his eyes again.

"Yeah, y-you're welcome," he muttered.

Suddenly, the kitchen timer sounded, pulling them both from their thoughts. Akaashi and Kageyama exchanged looks.

"You ready?" Akaashi asked.

Kageyama nodded, determined. And Akaashi nodded back.

"All right," he said. "Let's finish this."

* * *

"Any specific instructions for it?"

"Nothing really. Just make sure it's kept in a cool place until the reception."

"Got it. Thank you both so much! It looks fantastic!"

Akaashi and Kageyama both bowed deeply to wedding coordinator as the cake was carefully loaded into the truck. Konoha was in the driver's seat, ready to get the cake safely to reception hall.

"I seriously can't thank you enough. The bride is going to love it," the wedding coordinator said with a smile. "It's exactly what she wanted!"

They straightened their backs to face the coordinator, Akaashi rising with a smile on his face. He clapped Kageyama on the shoulder with his good hand, making the boy jump slightly.

"Really, all the credit goes to Kageyama here," Akaashi said. "He did all the work since my wrist is broken."

"A-Akaashi-san!" Kageyama protested.

"Oh, my! Well, thank you very much for your hard work, young man," the coordinator said with a bow.

Kageyama scrambled to bow back, looking a tad bit overwhelmed by all the praise.

"I-It was no trouble!" he said.

After she signed the contract and wrote out a check, the coordinator got in her own car and guided the delivery truck away from the cake shop and towards their destination.

Once they were out of sight, Akaashi and Kageyama walked into the cake shop and then slumped, both lowering themselves until they sat down on the tile in front of the shop's doors. They leaned back against the doors and sighed, the exhaustion finally taking over.

"Is it really over?" Kageyama asked as he wiped his forehead.

"I need a drink." Akaashi rolled his head to the side to look at him. "Want to go get one?"

Kageyama startled, his eyes shooting wide. "B-But I'm underage!"

Akaashi chuckled softly, nudging Kageyama's arm. "I know. I'm teasing you."

They sat in relative silence for a while, listening to Bokuto's chipper whistling from his office and the subtle hum of the heater. They decided to keep the shop closed for the day to give their exhausted workers some needed rest, especially after such a long project. So, as a result, the shop was peaceful and free of customers, giving Akaashi time to just think.

He glanced over at Kageyama again.

"The wedding coordinator was really impressed with you," he said with a smile.

He thought Kageyama would flush and curl in on himself with embarrassment, but instead, Kageyama frowned, looking down at the floor sadly.

"I really didn't deserve the praise," Kageyama said. He took a moment to breathe through his nose before looking back up at Akaashi. "If it hadn't been for you, then I never would've learned how to do any of that stuff. It would've been a disaster."

"But it wasn't a disaster. You did a good job," Akaashi said, grabbing Kageyama's shoulder gently.

Kageyama sighed, still looking discouraged. "I guess," he mumbled. "If anything,  _I'm_  the 'airbrushed' one."

Akaashi was quick to flick his forehead, the boy yelping and his expression changing completely.

"Stop that," Akaashi said, lowering his hand back down to his side. "You did a great job, and don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

Kageyama rubbed his forehead and nodded, his pout back on his lips. Akaashi felt a little victorious that he had given in so easily.

"So, how did it feel?" Akaashi asked him. "To make that cake all by yourself?"

Kageyama lowered his hand from his forehead and stared at his palm, his face growing soft.

"It was scary at first," he admitted quietly. "But…" He closed his hand into a loose fist. "…It felt… good."

Akaashi's eyebrows rose slightly, a little surprised. He sat up straighter and looked at Kageyama seriously.

"Is culinary something you're interested in, Kageyama?" Akaashi asked, tilting his head.

Kageyama whipped his head to the side to meet Akaashi's gaze. He opened and closed his mouth and then twisted his lips, his brows furrowing a bit in concentration.

"I… I think so," Kageyama said. "I really enjoy working here."

"Then how about working here full time?" Akaashi offered.

Kageyama's eyes blew wide at the proposition and he gaped at Akaashi, stunned silent for a moment.

"D-Don't you need to ask Bokuto-san first?" Kageyama blurted.

Akaashi waved his free hand in the air. "No need. He may be the manager, but I run this place."

"I heard that, Akaashi!" Bokuto hollered from the office. "And I'm hurt!"

"Mind your own business, Bokuto-san," Akaashi called back drably.

"Hmph!"

"Besides, we need a new full-time employee here," Akaashi said, ignoring his manager's whining. "What do you think?"

It was silent again as Kageyama processed the new information, his thumbnail wedged in between his teeth as he glared at the floor. He inhaled deeply through his nose and then dropped his hand, looking at Akaashi with a look of sorrow.

"I don't think I have enough knowledge and skill to work by your side," Kageyama admitted. He glanced down at his lap, looking all the more forlorn. "I… I need more training."

Akaashi pursed his lips and thought for a moment. Kageyama was a great worker, and he really didn't want to lose him. He was just beginning to form a friendship with this man, and he didn't want to backtrack. He especially couldn't abandon him, not when he had been through so much trouble.

"What about going to culinary school?" Akaashi asked, the words just flying from his mouth.

Kageyama glanced back up at him, the hope returned to his face.

"Culinary school?" he asked quietly.

"Mmn," Akaashi hummed with a nod. "There's one really close by, too. The one I went to."

"Th-The one  _you_  went to?!" Kageyama blurted.

Akaashi bit back a laugh at his enthusiasm and nodded, but he couldn't keep the smile from his face.

"I can write you a recommendation. And you can still work at the shop to help pay for fees," Akaashi said.

"R-Really? You'll still let me work here?" Kageyama asked.

"Of course," Akaashi said.

Kageyama paused, his fingers practically trembling from the recent development. He opened and closed his mouth and then looked at Akaashi with a determined look on his face, looking the brightest he had ever seen him.

"Yes! I will do it!" he said, dipping his head. It was awkward in their sitting position but Akaashi simply shook his head fondly. Kageyama glanced back up at Akaashi. "I want to be at a level that you can be proud of, Akaashi-san! That way, I can be a proper partner for you here."

Akaashi nodded, smiling at him. "I think you can do it, Kageyama. No problem."

Kageyama's shoulders tensed up as his cheeks reddened with excitement. He nodded once and let out a cheerful, "Yes!"

Akaashi smiled. He nodded once and sighed happily.

"It's settled, then," Akaashi said, gingerly pushing himself to his feet so he didn't jostle his arm. "I'll make some phone calls for you."

Kageyama sat up straighter. "Ah, but what about the full-time position? Are you…" He glanced away nervously, his hands finding each other in his lap. "Are you going to hire someone else? Or…"

Akaashi smiled, admiring Kageyama's rare bout of jealousy.

"I think I can hold down the fort until you're done with your schooling," Akaashi said.

Kageyama looked up at him with wonder in his eyes, the blue almost shining brilliantly in the light. Akaashi smiled at him and then extended down his hand to him.

"So, what you say? We have a deal?" Akaashi asked.

And then, Kageyama's face did something that Akaashi had not seen before.

His lips twitched into a beautiful smile.

"Yes, Akaashi-san!" Kageyama said, the smile still on his face. "I will do my best."

Akaashi smiled back. "I don't doubt that you will."

And then, Kageyama reached up and grabbed Akaashi's hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come find me on [Tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lucke1)

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [Tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lucke1)


End file.
